SVD Custom
|altername = SVDEX |type = Assault rifle |origin = |source = Event |zombiez = 16 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = 70 |damageB = 1050 |damageC = 480 |accuracy = 88% |recoil = 58% |rateoffire = 79% |weightloaded = 9% |knockback = 39% |stun = 38% |magazine = *20 / 180 (Carbine) *10 (Grenade launcher) |fire = *Automatic (Carbine) *Single-shot (Grenade launcher) |ammotype = |reloadtime = *3.8 seconds (Carbine) *2.8 seconds (Grenade launcher) |addon = M203 Grenade Launcher |used = Human |system = svdex }}:For original version, see Dragunov SVD. SVD Custom is a Unique grade sniper rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The SVD Custom is an SVD sniper rifle modification, fitted with a Barrett style muzzle brake, 20 rounds magazine, EO-Tech optic and an M203 Grenade Launcher. It is extremely powerful, one of the weapons with the most potent damage possible. This weapon is one out of the four exclusive weapons that can be chosen by the Hero/Heroine in Zombie 3: Hero. Moreover, it cannot be dropped by the player nor Deimos' shock ability. Advantages *Deals very high damage to zombies *Large magnitude grenade explosives *Very accurate in carbine mode *Light weight *High stun power *Medium penetration power Disadvantages *Usable only when the player is chosen to become Hero/Heroine *Takes time to change firing mode *Long reload time *Low rate of fire Tactics Semi-auto mode (Carbine) *Aim for the head for maximum performance of this rifle. *Just shoot continuously as it is very accurate but never get close to a zombie. *Try not to use this weapon when escaping from zombies as this weapon is not very accurate when being shot in motion. *In ducts, it can deal multiple number of zombies and can penetrate a body of zombie. *Try not to spam shots with this weapon, as this weapon's ammo is limited (20 rounds). *20 rounds can take out zombies with 1920 ~ 9600 health points. *Use secondary weapon to escape while use SVD Custom for killing (not recommended to use if there is large group of zombies). M203 GL mode *Use grenade launcher mode to engage multiple zombies, especially when camping. *Never use M203 grenade launcher in closed spaces as you will end up losing your own health. Counters *Always jump to avoid receiving a headshot. *Sneak from behind if possible as this weapon can deal very high damage. *If playing as Deimos, releasing the shock ability to the Hero/Heroine is useless as they are immune to the ability. *Never go face-to-face with Hero/Heroine, unless if you have 14000 health points. *Zombies may target Hero/Heroine first, use this advantage to strike. *Do not engage the Hero/Heroine in ducts as human shots are very accurate in crouching position. This condition will get worse if the Hero/Heroine uses the Deadly Shot skill or a maxed Morale Boost level. *Cooperate with Voodoo Zombie when facing this weapon. Gallery File:Svdex_carbine_viewmodel.png|View model (carbine) File:Svdex_grenade_viewmodel.png|Ditto, grenade version File:Svdex.gif|Store preview svdwm.jpg|World model sv.jpeg|South Korea poster CsoSvdm203.jpg|China poster cs_assault_20121208_1422570.jpg|In-game screenshot scope vip grenade.png|Grenade launcher crosshair svdex hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon File:Zmrewalk_svdex.png|Selecting icon (after Zombie Mode Rework) Firing sound (carbine) Firing sound (grenade launcher) Pulling the charging handle while changing into carbine mode Changing into grenade launcher mode Reload sound (carbine) Reload sound (grenade launcher) Trivia *Essentially a Dragunov sniper rifle with its PSO-1 sniper scope swapped for an EOtech XPS2 holographic sight, the SVD custom is used to lay down semi-automatic fire with the pin-point precision of a scoped sniper rifle. *It remains a mystery as to how the 10-round box magazine of the SVD can hold 20 rounds when being used on the SVD Custom. *Like the CV-47, AKM, Mosin-Nagant 1891/30, PKM, and other firearms of Soviet or Russian origin, the bullets they used were not separately modeled in when these weapons were introduced into the game. Thus, the SVD custom was shown to be using 7.62x51mm NATO ammo, while it actually uses 7.62x54R, a caliber shared by the Mosin-Nagant and PKM. *The SVD Custom's grenade launcher ejects a whole unfired grenade when reloading, while other grenade launchers like the M32, OICW and the M79 ejects empty grenade shells when reloaded. *The model shows the weapon's fire selector is on safety position, which means the gun wouldn't be able to fire in real-life. This mistake also can be found in its predecessor, the original SVD. *Since the weapon can't be dropped by normal means, the worldmodel of the SVD Custom is never seen and thus rendering its assigned world model unused. This, however, could be done in previous releases if the player had become Hero before choosing its custom weapons and later equips them. *Before the Zombie Mode Rework patch, this weapon was exclusive for Hero only. Category:7.62mm user Category:40mm user Category:Russian weapons Category:American weapons Category:Weapons with holographic sights Category:Grenade Launchers Category:Zombie mod exclusive Category:Character exclusive weapon Category:Weapons with unusable scopes Category:Weapons with mode conversions Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with extended mag variants Category:High accuracy weapons Category:High knockback weapon Category:High damage weapons